Sisters
by M Draw
Summary: Ich schlage vor, wir ändern die Regel.Ich sage: Meine Kräfte, sollen auch eure Kräfte sein! Von nun an, wird jedes Mädchen auf dieser Welt, das eine Jägerinn sein kann, auch eine sein.Jede, die diese Kräfte haben kann, wird sie auch haben...


_„Ich schlage vor, wir ändern die Regel. Ich sage: Meine Kräfte, sollen auch eure Kräfte sein! Von nun an, wird jedes Mädchen auf dieser Welt, das eine Jägerin sein kann, auch eine sein. Jede, die diese Kräfte haben kann, wird sie auch haben. Jede, die aufstehen kann, wird aufstehen!_ _Jägerinnen. Jede kann eine werden, entscheidet euch!_ _Wollt ihr auch endlich stark sein?"_

Der letzte Wurf, die letzte Runde, der letzte Punkt. Basti stand auf dem Schlägerposten, bereit auf den Ball zu schlagen und dann zu laufen. Baseball war das Spiel, Baseball war das, was die Fans wollten. Der Werfer war gut. Seinen Namen kannte Basti nicht, doch es war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur: Den Ball treffen und laufen!

Der Werfer hatte aufgehört Zeichen an den Fänger dem Schläger zu geben, nun würde er jeden Moment den Baseball werfen, dann musste Basti zuschlagen.

Jetzt! Der Ball kam, der Schläger schwang und...

„Strike 1!", schrie der Schiedsrichter. Bastis Herzschlag wurde schneller. Noch zwei Chancen. Die Fans wurden unruhig, eine Stimmung machte sich breit, wie kurz vor einem wichtigen Ereignis. Wieder machte sich der Werfer bereit. Sein Grinsen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde breiter. Er griff an seine Kappe.

Ein Zeichen? Ein anderer Wurf?

Er nickte! Er hatte den nächsten Wurf mit dem Fänger abgesprochen. Bastis Griff um dem handgeschnitzten Schläger wurde fester. Der Schweiß tropfte, und der Werfer setzte einen triumphalen Blick auf.

Jetzt! Wieder kam der Ball! Diesmal schneller, er drehte sich und eierte in der Luft! Basti schlug und...

„Strike 2!"

Bastis Herz raste. Im Hintergrund schrieen die Fans, nur eine Stimme konnte war deutlicher als alle Anderen zu hören:

„Basti! Konzentrier dich! Du schaffst es , Schwester!"

Es war ihre Schwester, doch eigentlich war es egal. Bastis Herz raste weiter, ihr Blick wurde verschwommen. Der Schweiß lief ihr über die Augen und brannte, wenn sie versuchte auf den Ball zu schauen.

„Geht's Mädchen?", fragte der Schiedsrichter hinter Basti. Sofort sah sie auf den jungen Mann mit einem wutentbrannten Blick. Sie konnte es nicht leiden , wenn sie „Mädchen" genannt wurde. Doch ihr war zu heiß , um sich aufzuregen. Sie richtete sich auf. Ein Zeichen an alle, dass sie 30 Sekunden Pause wollte. Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Fanreihen, die aus 12 Elternteilen der Spieler bestand. Bastis Eltern waren auch da, genau wie ihre Schwester Terry. Diese jedoch interessierte sich kein Stück für Baseball. Sie las dauernd Bücher über Magie und Hexerei . Etwas, womit Basti nichts anfangen konnte. Sie nahm ihnen gelben Helm ab und wischte sich die Stirn. Terry lachte ihr zu.

„Noch 10", sagte der Schiedsrichter. Basti nickte ihm. Sie setzte ihren Helf wieder auf und klopfte mit ihrem Schläger auf die Matte. Sie fühlte sich schwach, nervös und ängstlich. Ihre Beine waren weich und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis hoch in den Hals. Sie nickte und die Angespanntheit wurde größer. Nun sahen alle auf sie. Die ganze Mannschaft, ihr Trainer, ihre Eltern, Terry. Alle erwarteten, dass sie den letzten Punkt zum Sieg machte! Der Werfer grinste wieder und gab Zeichen zu Bastis Hintermann. Dann nickte er und drehte sich weiter in die Seite um besser Schwung holen zu können. Basti wusste, der nächste Ball würde schneller kommen als die Beiden davor. Sie wusste, sie würde ihn nicht treffen, sie hatte Angst, sie zweifelt und ihr Herz schmerzte.

Doch plötzlich geschah etwas. Alles wurde klar. Nichts war mehr anstrengend oder schwer. Ihr Körper wurde leicht, wie als könnte sie fliegen. Der Schweiß verschwand und ihre Augen fokussierten den Ball in der Hand des Werfers so, wie sie es noch nie getan hatten. Sie sah die Nähte auf dem Ball, sogar die kleinen Kratzer die ein Schläger auf ihm hinterlassen hatte. Ihr Schläger wurde leicht und trotzdem begann er, sich ihr zu nähern. Es schien als würde er immer näher kommen, immer stärker an sie heran, ohne sich zu bewegen. Das Holz fühlte sich vertraut an, wie ein alter Freund, den sie jetzt erst wieder traf. Es fühlte sich sicher an und warm. All ihre Angst war wie weggeblasen, ihre Zweifel waren verschwunden, sie wusste: Sie wird diesen Ball treffen!

Alle schienen diese Verwandlung zu bemerken. Das Raunen bei den Eltern wurde größer und Bastis Schwester erschrak leise. Basti hörte sie alle. Ihr Geflüster, ihr Erstaunen, und gleichzeitig hörte sie, wie der Ball geflogen kam. Wie er die Luft durchschnitt und näher kam.

Basti sah von ihrem Schläger weg und löste eine Hand von dem Griff. Sie drehte sich langsam, aber mit so einer Präzision und Sicherheit, dass der Ball fast wie von alleine auf den Schläger prallte und von Basti ohne große Mühe weggeschlagen werden konnte. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Knallen dröhnte und der Ball pfiff fast senkrecht nach oben. Im hohen Bogen flog der Ball davon und war nach wenigen Sekunden weit aus dem kleinen Stadion verschwunden. Nach einer Schrecksekunde, in der absolute Stille herrschte, brachen alle Eltern in lautes Geschrei aus. Alle liefen sie zu Basti und ließen sie hochleben. Ihr Vater schwang sie auf seine Schultern und trug sie mit allen andren Mitspielern und Zuschauern über den Baseballplatz.

Das dies nur ein Übungsspiel ohne gegnerische Mannschaft war, interessierte in dem Moment niemanden.


End file.
